Eren, Levi and the Orphanage
by Asmicarus
Summary: Eren and Levi are sent to evacuate a small orphanage in Wall Maria. Levi gets more than he bargained for when one of the babies just won't let go of his shirt. No characters are mine except one very minor OC!


Today was a truly monumental day. Eren had to stand back in cosmic amazement for he had finally found a way to make Corporal Levi squirm. It was the week before the planned mission to take back Wall Maria and there was a small village just south that was in need of evacuation. Whilst the Survey Corps evacuated the townsfolk Levi had been ordered by Erwin to evacuate a small orphanage in the village centre, so therefore Eren was forced to tag along. The orphanage was small and situated in a medium sized town house, but felt homey nonetheless. Flowers were planted outside and the smell of food was emitted from the windows. The owner of the orphanage was a lady Levi knew well from his time as a child visiting their soup kitchen whilst under the care of his uncle. He couldn't visit after the government recognized the orphanage's work and moved them from the underground to the surface to care for other abandoned children. The lady herself was elderly and known to the children as just 'Nanna'. Levi remembered her as a stern character that would change from sweet to sour in an instant. Levi also remembered one of the things she hated most in the world was cleaning. So as a child Levi always offered to help her clean the kitchen on Saturdays and she would reward him with a homemade biscuit and a pat on the head.

Levi's mind still flowed with thought as Eren and himself took to the walk to the house. As the atmosphere thickened Eren felt the need to speak.

"So where are we moving the children to?" Eren took a few longer strides to walk with his corporal instead of a few paces behind.

"From the orphanage to the northern districts, for the babies, you can carry them with 3DMG if you if you have a strap to secure them" As Eren and Levi approached the door it was flung open before they knocked. Nanna herself stood there dressed in her worn gingham gown and apron, despite the chaos always wearing a smile.

"Levi! My goodness it's been a while! Gosh, you haven't grown at all!" Levi sighed, unimpressed, and Eren couldn't stop a bark of laughter. He received a slap upside the head.

"Shut up Jaeger" It was then that Levi felt the back of a hand meet his head, he swung around and Nanna's face was stern and she waggled a finger in his face.

"Levi! I taught you better than to hurt others!" needless to say Eren was in total shock. She'd actually slapped Corporal Levi!

"Sorry Nanna" Levi grumbled and Eren's jaw hit the ground. An apology!? The shell shock remained as they were led inside.

Nanna opened the door to a navy blue room with cribs lining the walls. Inside every crib was a small baby that had been either abandoned, neglected or parents had been eaten by titans.

"I suggest you take the youngest first before they get worried that everyone is gone. They have nametags around their ankles. Check them off after you move them to the new house" a sound then caught her attention. Nanna turned towards the open door behind her and smiled fondly when she saw the faces of children poking around. The children began to whisper. Eren could just make out the words.

"Are they soldiers?"

"Yeah! They're so cool! They fight real titans!"

"That's Levi, he's the best soldier there is! And the other one can actually turn into a titan!"

"Cool! I wanna join the Survey Corps!" Eren smiled a little at the admiration, they reminded him of a certain someone when he was younger. Nanna clapped her hands together and called for the children's attention.

"Everyone, this is Captain Levi and Eren Jaeger from the Scouting Legion, they're going to be helping us move today, so make them feel welcome and do everything they say, alright?" The children, obviously unaware of why they were being moved smiled and waved at the two. Nanna turned back to them and gave them both a strap so they could use two hands and still carry the children via maneuver gear.

"Okay boys, I'll leave you to it!" and with that, Nanna left and Eren immediately set to work.

There were about ten young babies in need of transport. Eren made his way over to a crib and under a soft blanket was a baby boy with soft tufts of blonde hair. Eren checked the name on his ankle. Noah. He ticked the name off the list and gently picked him up and secured him to his chest tightly with the cloth strap, but not too tight to be uncomfortable. Noah didn't stir from his sleep. Satisfied with his job Eren turned to Levi.

"Ready?" As Eren's eyes met the form of his corporal not only was Levi not ready, he was also completely still, as if someone had frozen him in place.

"Captain?" As Levi snapped out of whatever zone he had entered in to he stared at Eren for a second before attempting to lift the child awkwardly under its legs.

"Not like that!" Eren panicked and Levi's hands flew from the infant as if it were fire. Eren approached Levi with caution.

"Let me show you" Eren spoke softly as it became all too obvious that Levi had never held a child in his life. Eren cupped the head with one hand and lifted the body with the other.

"Support the head" Eren leaned over to Levi to hand the child over. Levi, with more care than Eren knew he possessed took the small body into his arms as Eren secured the strap to keep the baby in place. Levi spoke in a soft voice, as if not to wake the sleeping child.

"How are you so good at this?" Levi's eyes never left the infant, Eren noted.

"My father was a doctor. I had to help out with all sorts of toddlers and babies, heck I even helped deliver a few." Eren replied, his eyes fixed on Levi's face, which hadn't changed expression much. If anything it got a little softer.

"I can't believe I was ever that small," Levi muttered.

"Not much has changed then" Eren anticipated a slap but instead only a barely audible chuckle met his ears.

"Let's get going Jaeger" and with that they were whizzing through the city taking safe routes and being as gentle as possible with their movements so the jerking would not wake their passengers.

Soon enough, by noon only two children remained. A baby boy and a baby girl. As the day progressed Levi had gotten more comfortable around them and was securing them himself and picking them up without assistance. They were just about ready to move out when Eren noticed something different when Levi checked the name of the final baby. Levi's body went stock still and his face hardened. Eren eyed him curiously and picked up the register and a pencil.

"What's her name?" Eren asked as he scanned the list of evacuees. Levi gave no reply; he just stared at the name on the baby's ankle. Eren looked over the Captain's shoulder and his eyes widened when he suddenly knew why. Her name was Petra. Levi shook his head to pry himself away form his own thoughts. Eren observed the way he held her more gently and secured her to his chest more tightly. He covered her with a blanket to make sure the rain didn't get to her. Eren didn't miss the way he chose to control his 3DMG with one hand to keep his other safely on her back all the way until they arrived at the new, slightly smaller house. Nanna was waiting on the other side at the new house, ever present smile still in tact even after a long day.

"Thank you boys. I don't know what I would've done without you" As Nanna went to take Petra from Levi's chest tiny fingers held onto his shirt tightly and a whimper started. Nanna smirked as she saw Levi's eyes widen just a little bit.

"Oh dear, I think you're popular!" Levi was led towards Petra's crib where he pried her fingers (that had a surprisingly strong grip) from his shirt. She began to whimper again. Levi's expression softened further. Eren just stood back and watched Levi's walls come down brick by brick in the presence of a person so small they couldn't even communicate. He supposed that was the beauty of this scene. His captain rarely had the chance to simply share an innocent moment of coexistence with someone who had no idea of the horrible world she was born into. She was innocent of the horrors of the walls, the government, and the titans. Everything. It only spurred Eren's want to create a better world for her to live in. Levi kissed her forehead and swung his cape from his shoulders and placed her on top of it. He attempted to wrap it properly but it became a mess of fabric.

"Jaeger, how do you do it?" Eren silently swaddled Petra in Levi's cloak and she almost immediately fell asleep in its warmth.

Nanna just stood back, not wanting to intrude on what was obviously an intimate moment. Eren and Levi exchanged glances and an almost invisible small smile graced their features. Nanna placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Take back Wall Maria for her" they both nodded once in silent agreement.

It would be years later until they saw little Petra again. Levi now took the rank of commander and Eren had worked his way up to a captain. They looked over the new cadets with keen eyes. They stopped in front of a smaller girl with long, messy red hair. She saluted, obviously nervous.

"Petra Schmidt, sirs!" Levi just stared at her, as did Eren, it unnerved Petra slightly. She had heard the stories of how they fought to take back Wall Maria. They had apparently been so ferocious the titans stood no chance. It was the strength of Captain Jaeger and the skill of Commander Ackerman that meant humanity put up a fight.

"Commander Levi?" Levi held up a hand to stop her from speaking. He felt Eren's hand in the small of his back, Levi spoke again.

"Thank you" Petra furrowed her brows.

"For what?" Eren and Levi glanced at each other.

"For taking back Wall Maria".


End file.
